rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Janna
Janna is the name of the romantic pairing between Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians and Anna from Frozen. The pairing can be considered an extension of Rise of the Frozen Guardians and Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons. Although it is not a popular ship among the Big Four universe, it has still drawn loyal followers. Relationship Overview The basis of this pairing begins with the bond; both Jack and Anna having spent many years of isolation, not understanding why and not having anyone to reach out to. This would lead them to find solace in each other's company because of their mutual understanding. Furthermore, they are both very fun and playful, therefore, they'd be bound to go on many different adventures together. In most fanfiction, this pairing exists in an AU where Anna never met Kristoff. Additionally, a common theme is that the two are close friends who stand by one another to fight the loneliness of their existence. Like Jackunzel and Jelsa, people have portrayed this relationship starting out with a very young Anna and Jack enjoying each other's company in a similar manner to that of a little girl and her imaginary friend, the reality of what they have sinking in as she comes of age. Also, Jack serves as a reminder to Anna of her lost childhood with Elsa, the magic she once knew, and the potential the sisters still have to be close. Anna provides very important moral support to Jack, never losing faith in him, even as he does himself. Another aspect that appeals to shipper is a balance between warmth and cold between them. While Anna would grow to not mind the cold as she gets closer to Jack, she would be the person to make him feel warmth. The pairing is usually portrayed in the fandom as an innocent relationship, either as best friends or young lovers. Popular AUs * Modern AU * Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons * Fifty Shades of Grey AU Known Examples Fanfiction * There Was A Girl I Knew A Long Time Ago by Noodlekuki * Artists Of The Floating World by TurnerPendragon *Silver Skates and Amor's Arrows by TurnerPendragon * Play my Game: Save by TrunerPendragon * Wandering Soul are you alone? by Dancing under the velvet moon * Coronation Day by Dancing under the velvet moon * Shallow Sleep by Shrugs * Equilibrium by TurnerPendragon Mockup Art Moon.png Never grow up.png On the roof.png Came too late.png Lost in the cold re-up.png An anomaly.png Awkwardness by fate4 x-d6tjz9l.jpg Anna s bedhead by fate4 x-d6ujnjc.jpg I no longer feel pain by fate4 x-d6usamz.jpg I m here don t worry by bambrixbam-d6rk7pj.jpg Like fireworks by bambrixbam-d729owz.jpg I always believe in you jack frost by bambrixbam-d73fbom.jpg Screen Shot 2014-04-07 at 5.07.51 PM.png JackxAnna.jpg|Anna meeting Jack (part 1) -XxxPitlsaxxx JackxAnna 2.jpg|Anna meeting Jack (part 2) - XxxPitlsaxxx Janna pic 2.jpg Janna pic 1.jpg Fifty shades of Janna.jpg Fanart Pikatu1997 birthday present by noodlekuki-d6me8j0.jpg I m falling down into my shadow by kimita chan13-d6lf0le.jpg HEY.png Jack and anna northern lights.png Spoiler frozen anna and jack frost by ammdakin-d6xvjdu.jpg Fifty Shades of Frost.jpg|Fifty Shades of Frost: Janna Videos *Janna - Jack x Anna - SKYCRAPER by Snowflakes Of fire Category:Pairings Category:Frozen Category:Rise of the Guardians Category:Fanfiction Category:Pairings for Jack Category:Pairings for Anna